


Rosemary's Locket Prequel

by Littlebird121



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebird121/pseuds/Littlebird121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dakota Raye has waited for a long time, but finally, she has her starter pokemon. With her partner alongside her, Dakota sets out on her journey through Sinnoh. On the way she meets friends, but also enemies and secrets are discovered that ought not to have been revealed. Secrets about a past, long forgotten by the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Striker

\--Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, however I do own most of the characters used in this story. Do not steal.--

Chapter 1 - Striker

The child of a god will come to be again.

When she chooses, the road of fate will be paved.

A close friend deceives her, quarrel marks their end.

Two gods awaken, two sisters fight.

The light will be shattered, amidst a dark night.

oOoOoOoOo

A treecko is dashing through a dense forest, it's teeth bared, it's breath shallow. The treecko's eyes fixate on the door of a large building. It musters the last of its strength and makes a beeline towards the door. Upon arrival, the little pokemon bangs its knuckles on the door. The door swings open and the treecko looks up, seeing the face of a young girl. As the girl bends down to see the treecko up close, the pokemon's body gives way and collapses onto the ground.

oOoOoOoOo

The treecko wakes under the glare of a light. It blinks his yellow eyes and looks around. It is in a white room filled with medical supplies and machines. As the treecko sits up there is a whooshing sound and the girl from before is kneeling beside the bed.

"Hello? How are you?" The girl asks, her voice sounding concerned.

"I-I'm fine," Treecko gives a dismissive answer, not meeting the girls eyes.

"Are you sure. I could go and get the professor, he's been tending to you while you've been out."

"No, I'm good. How long have I been unconscious?"

"Around a day and a half. The professor says you were completely drained and exhausted. If you didn't arrive at the lab when you did, who knows what might've happened..." The treecko reaches his gaze to the girls, trying to look thankful for her help.

"Um... Thanks. You know, for helping me."

"It's nothing. So, what's your name?" The treecko blinks sadly and looks away from the girl again.

"I don't have a name."

"You don't have a name? But how? Where did you come from?"

"I've left that behind me. I'm making a new start in my life, right now."

The girl doesn't question the treecko any further about his past, she just smiles warmly and introduces herself, "Well, I'm Dakota Raye. It's good to meet you." She extends a hand out to the treecko. The treecko cocks his head the the side and analyzes Dakota's face.

"You're strange. You know everything I say without hesitation. People aren't meant to understand the pokemon language."

Dakota giggles, "I've always been able to talk with pokemon. That's not a bad thing though, is it?" The treecko stretches his hand out to meet Dakota's.

"No, it's not. Good to meet you too, Dakota." They shake hands.

oOoOoOoOo

"So, Dakota, which starter would you like?" A man looks over towards Dakota, who is looking at a torchic, mudkip, and treecko sitting on a silver, metal table. She glances back and forth between all of them, her eyes keep drifting back towards the treecko not on the table, sitting off to the side of the room. It's been several weeks since the treecko arrived, Dakota and the treecko have spent a large portion of time around each other. Talking, laughing, playing. Dakota and her father's trip is nearing its end, soon, Dakota will be back in Sinnoh. First, she has to pick her starter out though.

Dakota steps away from the table and walks over to the treecko. "I want him."

"I'm sorry Dakota, this one isn't able to be chosen for a starter." Professor Birch explains, scratching the back of his head.

"He's my friend though. I'm the one who found him, I was there when he woke up! We're meant to be partners, I can feel it." Dakota holds her ground defensively, her eyes burning.

"I don't know... Gavin?" Professor Birch turns towards the man. "She's your daughter, what do you think?"

"I think, if this treecko is well enough and wants to go with Dakota, he can." Gavin states his opinion.

The treecko is sitting with his mouth open, eyes wide. "Would you like to be my partner?" Dakota asks, her gaze unwavering. The treecko stares for a moment and eventually, he nods his little head.

"I guess that settles it," Gavin says, his hands on his hips, "Come on Birch, let's go sort out this paperwork." The two men walk off towards Birch's office, disappearing behind a wooden door.

"Hey, we're partners now, you know what that means?" Dakota asks, her voice bubbly.

"What?"

"We'll always be together, you and I. We'll go on adventures and travel the world, you were looking for a fresh start? Well, this is the best chance for you to have it and you know how we should mark our partnership? Getting you a new name."

"A-a new name?" The treecko is shocked.

"Yeah, I think now is a perfect time to put a stamp on your a new beginning."

"Got any ideas?"

"How about... Leaf?"

"No, that's too common. I've met loads of grass pokemon named 'Leaf'."

"Ok, ok. How about Strider... No, wait! Striker?"

"Striker. Striker. Yeah, I like that." His eyes light up.


	2. Ready to Begin

\--Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, however I do own most of the characters used in this story. Do not steal.--

Chapter 2 - Ready to Begin

It's been a week since Striker and I arrived back in Sinnoh, we're finally prepared and ready to start our journey. Striker is laying down on my bed, his eyes closed. Relaxing. I look into my wardrobe and back over to Striker chilling on my bed. I take note of his sleek green and red-pink body before turning back to pick out an outfit. I select my clothing and walk to my bathroom to change in private. Smoothly, I slip out of my nightgown and put on a pink crop top and a pair of deep green jeans. I tie a brown belt around my waist and brush out my green hair so it is neatly resting straight down onto my shoulders. I take a last glance in my mirror and gently caress the locket hanging around my neck. It is a light blue with a gold design. I never take in off, something in my sub-conscience stops me every time.

"Ta-da!" I exclaim as I walk out of my bathroom and hold my arms up. Striker looks up at me and I spin in a circle, "What do ya think?"

He frowns and says, "Dude, you're totally stepping all over my look." He holds his arms up in slight frustration.

"I'm merely complementing how we look together. Come on, you've got to say, we look like a team." I raise my right eyebrow.

"Well, as long as you don't take my tail."

"Deal," We nod in mutual agreement and the two of us jog to the door. Before leaving, I grab my bag off the back of a chair and do a quick inventory check. Pokeballs, a potion, food, and a change of clothes. I nod, pleased with what I have packed, and exit my bedroom with Striker on my heels.

oOoOoOoOo

"Mum! We're off!" I call as I approach the living room where my mother is watching some contests. She stands up when I reach the doorway and walks over to me.

"I knew you would go right away, just like your father. What about your sister though? She would've wanted to see you off." My mother's face grows troubled.

"I'll stop by soon, we have to go and see Rowan, then we'll come back to Jubilife City when we've spoken with him."

"Right, well, good luck. Take care." She pecks me on the cheek and smiles warmly. I back out of the living room and head towards the front door, Striker following close behind me. Striker and myself walk out the door, through the garden, reach the fence gate and before going out of sight, we turn back and give a last wave to my mother. I think I see tears in her eyes, a mixture of sadness and pride.

The two of us stride down the back ally and out into the bustling streets of Jubilife City, "Right, well Rowan lives in Sandgem Town, that's this way." I point south. Striker nods and begins to walk ahead of me. I look all around me, at the trainers and their pokemon partners. I'm one of them now, I've finally joined the population of pokemon trainers. I take in the different species pokemon as well, there's a starly and a pidgey flying around in the clouds, a torterra is on the opposite side of the street to Striker, it makes him look tiny.

"You coming?" I snap out of my dreamlike state and spot Striker standing several feet ahead of me, his little hand on his waist.

"Oh, yes! Sorry." I jog a few steps and wind up next to him, we continue on our path through Jubilife.

"I can't wait for our first battle. I wonder what we'll be against..." Striker says, out of nowhere.

"Same here. We'll have to do some training on Route 202 so we win it."

"As if! I could win any battle with my eyes closed," Striker spouts confidently.

"You keep that determination, buddy." I roll my eyes. We pass the gym and the Poke Mart then, finally, arrive at the edge of the city. We keep walking forwards, out of the city limits and onto the path towards Sandgem Town. Our journey beginning, right here, right now.

oOoOoOoOo

"Our research in Sinnoh is going slow, III. Send VII out to some of the quieter areas, you take the cities," A lady masked in a shadow speaks, sitting upon a throne at the end of a large hall.

"Of course, my Lady I. VII will be informed of her task immediately," III bows and hastily walks from the room, sweeping a turquoise cloak around his ankles as he does so, "I must find her first, or life will become very complicated," He speaks in a hushed voice as he opens the large hall doors and disappears into a dimly lit corridor.

\--Welcome to the first PROPER chapter in the story. I hope you enjoy and that you stick with the us to find out what exciting things happen to Dakota and Striker. --


End file.
